<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hired Help by pkmntrainer_alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093499">Hired Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex'>pkmntrainer_alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Choking, Clothing Kink, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Light Dubcon as part of roleplaying, Roleplay, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every staff member for the Vinsmoke family is required to wear the same style of uniform. Niji could never put his finger on <i>why,</i> but it has a unique effect on him - one he can’t ignore when he comes home one day to find what appears to be a new maid cleaning his bedroom on her hands and knees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hired Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Day 18 [NSFW] - Clothing Kink</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The girl doesn’t hear him come in. She stays on her hands and knees, cleaning where his bookshelf met the floor. Her uniform is the same as the other maids in the house - a navy blue dress that buttons up the front, with a white apron tied around her waist. Her skirt is much shorter than the others Niji has seen. The more she cleans, rocking back and forth with her scrubbing, the more it rides up over her sizeable ass. Within a few minutes of him coming in, he can see garter straps holding up nude stockings. What patches of her thighs are left uncovered are porcelain pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New hire?” Niji slams the door closed, taking care to lock it swiftly afterwards. He finishes right as the maid scrambles to her feet, giving a polite bow that sends her long black waves tumbling over her face. Already, Niji can smell familiar fruits and florals wafting off her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, sir.” She gets up, quickly curtsying and avoiding eye contact. He can see the dress is a pinch too small for her, straining over her hips. It’s not buttoned properly to boot, open from her collar to mid chest. Niji can see a silk bra in dark blue - trimmed in black lace, once he gets closer. A compliment to her pale skin, as the uniform itself was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets a better look at it as he shoves her against the wall, hand finding the sweet spot around her neck. It doesn’t stay on much longer once his other hand all but tears it off, exposing petite breasts with hard nipples - exquisitely placed and crying out to be sucked and bitten. Niji happily obliges, keeping a tight hold on the maid to keep her from breaking free of his grasp. Her skin is sweet-tasting and warm, and he likes how she jerks when he plays with her nipples. She seems to understand how important it is that they not be overheard, biting sharply down onto her bottom lip as she presses her hips back against the wall. Niji did always like the smart ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In no time, he gets between her thighs while keeping her pinned to the wall - a familiar enough feeling, if there ever was one. He hikes the dress to her waist and quickly sees there’s no underwear - just a garter belt, groomed black hair, and stickiness that soaks into his pants as she begins to grind herself down against him. She’s been ready since before he laid a hand on her. Breathing heavily, she reaches for his belt buckle, and he slaps her across the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t make the decisions here,” he hisses into her ear, undoing his belt and pants anyway after pushing her hand away. Niji sees that she wants to protest, but his hand still firmly holding her throat keeps that from happening. Her narrowed eyes go wide soon enough as he releases his cock and shoves it inside her in a single, swift motion. If this wasn’t what she wanted, well, maybe she shouldn’t have worn that dress in front of him. “I’ll make the decisions for the both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even before sliding all the way into her on the first thrust, Niji knows he’s going to embarrass himself and finish quickly - though it doesn’t matter. She’s there to please him, at his leisure, isn’t she? He can fuck her as quickly as he likes, as slowly as he likes, and - most importantly - as </span>
  <em>
    <span>often</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he likes, so long as she’s with him. The way her cunt grips him, as tightly as he continues to clench her throat, he doubts she will object. She syncs her squeezes with his thrusts, mischievous little thing that she is, and what ability to pace him that Niji possesses, he quickly begins to lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He releases her throat to grab both of her hips as he continues hammering himself into her, feeling the soft fabric of that dress spilling over his wrists as he digs his nails into her skin. The sound of his flesh against hers is louder than he wanted, but he knows he’s too far gone to do a thing about it now. Tingling sensation teasing at his skin, Niji continues to desperately force himself as tightly into her as he can. It won’t be long now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she gasps out, the first word since her earlier apology. She’s overcome with lust, a dazed expression on her face as her head lolls back against the wall, arms around Niji. “No, sir, not inside me, please -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji slaps her across the face again, cutting her off mid-protest. The sensation of striking her triggers a heavy throb of his cock, and he groans loudly in her ear before chastising her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t make the decisions here,” he reminded her, his thrusts beginning to stutter into a broken rhythm inside her. “What’s my title?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closer every second, Niji bites hard onto her earlobe, cutting her off again. Perhaps an easier question was in order for the sex-stupid slut. “What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” she finally squeals out, shivering against him, her nipples digging into his chest through his shirt. Her hands hold tight to him, and he feels her legs wobbling and beginning to buckle. “I’m sorry, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her apology barely registers as he drives into her to the hilt, biting her neck to keep from groaning loudly as he fills her, rapidly flooding her cunt. Their mingled fluids, his with hers, stain the skirt of her dark dress as the trickle turns into a flood. As soon as his orgasm finishes, Niji pulls out and away, leaving her to fall hard to the floor, legs splayed open with her cunt exposed. He smiles when he sees his cum pooling onto her dress while she sits, barely able to catch her breath, black hair framing her sweetly pink-cheeked face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucking his cock back away, he leans forward, brushing her hair from her eyes. Green eyes meet his, heavily-lidded and lusty. “Do you see why daddy likes this uniform so much now, little brat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes daddy,” Aspen answers, making no effort to look more presentable as fluids continue to seep out of her. Her gaze leaves his, moving downwards to linger where he’s just put his cock away. A dark stain lingers on his pants, from the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not done yet,” he reminds her, grin spreading across his face. “Go clean your disgusting self up and daddy will take care of you. One more thing though, little brat...leave the dress as it is.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>